1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to imaging devices and more particularly to a device for detecting image conveying light or particles ("beam") and transmitting to data processing and video equipment information needed by that equipment to display on a CRT the image carried by the beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, two types of devices have been used to produce images from particle or light sources--devices producing images on photographic film and image intensifiers. Although an image having good resolution can be obtained on light-sensitive film, the time required to process the film is relatively long and prohibitive for many applications. Further, a dynamic image of the object under examination cannot be obtained through the use of light-sensitive film.
Although an image of an object can be obtained quickly using conventional image intensifiers, the resolution of the image (4 line pairs/mm) is unacceptable for many applications. For example, the medical profession generally considers X-ray images having only 4 line pairs/mm resolution to be unacceptable as an aid in examining the human body, and so conventional X-ray image intensifiers have not been heavily relied upon as a means for obtaining X-ray images of portions of the human body.
Finally, conventional X-ray equipment, including equipment employing X-ray sensitive film and X-ray image intensifiers, has been large and cumbersome and, therefore, has placed severe restrictions on the use of such equipment.